People Are Not Who They Seem
by SilverMistt
Summary: A DBZ HS fic. Bulma is a nice girl but no one to mess with. What will happen when an old bf came back? What's with Vegeta? 17 likes Bulma,she takes comfort in him but doesnt like him but as a friend. Bulmas bf is comin'Why does he look like Vegeta?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: Dont Own DBZ_

"Bulma dear, its time for school,"Mrs. Briefs yelled through the bedroom door, knocking loudly. A very groggy and cranky lavender haired girl sat up and yelled back. "GO AWAY! Im too tired." She mumbled." Bulma, get up now, its 7:35." Her mom stated. Bulma looked at the clock then suddenly her tired state passed and she was wide awake.

"Holy shit! I gotta get ready." Bulma jumped from the bed and ran to the shower. Back at her bedroom, Mrs Briefs shook her head giggling then walked away. Bulma came out the shower in 5 minutes and went to her walk-in closet. When she came out she had on a red V cut shirt that showed an appreciating amount of boobs and it was short so it showed her bellybutton that is pierced. For pants she wore black skinny jeans and for shoes she wore her favorite biker boots. She strapped on her black suspenders but let them lose instead of around her shoulders. After that was done she went to her dresser and fixed her hair and makeup. Her lavender hair was curly and hung passed her lower back and her bangs were straightened and pushed to the right side of her face and covered her eye partially. She added a tiny portion of mascara and blush. That was it because her face was already beautiful and flawless. Bulma went over to her life sized mirror and winked at herself."Ooo. I never get tired of seeing a pretty face like this." After a thumbs up at her outfit she grabbed her bookbag and her biker jacket and went downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." Bulma waved and left.

"Have a great first day sweetheart," Mr. Briefs said."And be safe deary, get cute guys," Mrs. Briefs added. Bulma rolled her eyes and shook her head mumbling_"Old people..."_ Bulma walked out the front door to the Capsule Corp. parking lot. Puttin her bookbag down, Bulma grabbed a capsule and flung it a few feet away. When the smoke clear, her favorite motorcycle was present. It was black and had blue flames down the sides. Bulma put on her jacket, picking up her bookbag and slung it over her shoulders. She hopped on her bike and sped off. Finally after 15 minutes she made it to her high school.(A/N; She's a junior, if ya'll wanna know and she has her black helmet on too^-^) Blue Star High School. Bulma looked around for a parking spot and found one by a group of kids. Seeing that another car coming to the spot she drove her bike foward and made it before the car can make it there. She hadn't realised that the group were staring at her until she turned off her bike then re-capsuled it. Bulma looked up to see four people staring at her. She walked foward to the group and took off her helmet. Shaking her head, she used her fingers and pulled through her hair to fix it and smiled.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you can direct me to the main office for my papers." Bulma asked politely. A girl with raven black haired stepped up.

"Sure. I can take you there," She raised her hand and Bulma took it, shaking lightly."I'm Chi-Chi and this guy here is my boyfriend Goku," She pointed to the tall guy with hair sticking in different directions and had a goofy smile on his face."And these two are Krillen and 18," She pointed to a small bald guy and a blond haired girl. Bulma nodded and all murmured hello's. The all walked in the school and walked Bulma to the office. After she came out, she was jumped by her new 'friends' and was bombarded by questions. She held up her hand and they quieted. Chi-Chi spoke up.

"Okay then lets compare schedules." They looked at each others schedules and all of the had the same but except for some that had two periods or more classes that were different.

(A/N: I'll even have Vegeta Marron and Launch's schedules in here too for the future. Oh and Yamcha's and 17's)

Bulma

Period: 1. Science 2. Art 3. Advanced Math 4. Study Hall 5. Lunch 6. History 7. English 8. Engineering 9. Gym

Vegeta

Period: 1. Science 2. Art 3. Advanced Math 4. Study Hall 5. Lunch 6. English 7. English 8. Engineering 9. Gym

Goku

Period: 1. Science 2. Math 3. Study Hall 4. Spanish 5. Lunch 6. English 7. Art 8. Geography 9. Gym

Chi-Chi

Period: 1. Science 2. Art 3. Study Hall 4. English 5 Lunch 6. History 7. Algebra 8. Latin 9. Gym

18

Period: 1. Science 2. English 3. Advanced Math 4 Study Hall 5. Lunch 6. History 7. Art 8. Spanish 9. Gym

Krillen

Period: 1. Science 2. Latin 3. Math 4. Woodshop 5. Lunch 6. Study Hall 7. Art 8. Spanish 9. Gym

17

Period: 1. Science 2 Art 3. Study Hall 4. Woodshop 5. Lunch 6. History 7. English 8. Engineering 9. Gym

Yamcha

Period: 1. Science 2. Math 3. English 4. Woodshop 5. Lunch 6. History 7. Art 8. Study Hall 9. Gym

Marron

Period: 1. Science 2. Art. 3. English 4. German 5. Lunch 6. Study Hall 7. Art 8. Math 9. Gym

Launch

Period: 1. Science 2. English 3. Art 4. Study Hall 5. Lunch 6. History 7. Latin 8. Advanced Math 9. Gym

_Period 1- Science_

Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillen, and 18 walked in their first classroom that was less than half full. They decided in picking seats in the back. Goku and Krillen sat in the first two rows, second to last seats. Chi and 18 sat in the last two rows, the last seats and Bulma sat in front of 18 in the last row. Both groups started chatting. The girls about well of course guys and was thinking about cheerleading. The guys were talking about football mainly and other sports they might try out. They were preoccupied in their conversations that they didnt notice more people come in until a chair behind the guys moved noisely. They turned to see a girl with curly black hair and black eyes sit next to Chi-Chi. And another sat next to Bulma. He had long black hair that stopped at his shoulders and sharp blue eyes.

"Hey Launch. Hey 17. What's up," Everyone except Bulma said. Bulma blinked at the newcomers. She looked down, shy by them and took off her jacket putting hanging it on the back of the seat. Then turning her attention to her helmet on her desk.

"Nothing much, guys," The boy next to Bulma said.

"What about you Launch?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh Im good," She said."What about you?"

"Oh nothing," Chi-Chi giggled."Juust making new friends." She pointed to Bulma. 17 and Launch followed her fingers to see a lavender haired girl. 18 tapped her shoulder an Bulma looked up to see her friends and the newcomers staring at her.

"Bulma,"Chi-Chi started."This is 17, he's 18 twin brother." 17 smiled.

"Hey Bulma," 17 purred seductively. Bulma blushed and giggled a little before returning her greeting. 18 got up and smacked her brother in the back of his head and growled. Everyone laughed.

"What was that for sis?" 17 asked, holding his head.

"Stop flirting with other girls, you already have a girlfriend," 18 hissed.

"Who?"

"Marron, you idiot," She snapped.

"Oh, her,"17 said, rubbing his head."I broke up with her two weeks before school started."

"How come," Krillen jumped in.

17 turned to him and sighed."Because she cheated on me with another guy." Krillen nodded and put his hand on 17's shoulder for reassurance.

"I know what you mean."

During the two guys talking, Bulma asked 18 and Chi-Chi what Krillen meant and they sighed and told Bulma the whole story about how Marron used Krillon and dumped him afterwards. Bulma growled in anger. The one thing she hated the most was someone getting cheated on with someone else. She turned to look at 17 and she sighed. She felt so bad for him. She had gone through the same thing in 8th grade with a guy named Yamcha before she moved and came back. She hasn't seen him since and she was glad. When 18, Launch, and Chi-Chi were lost in their own conversation, Bulma tapped 17 shoulder to see him turn automatically to her touch. She put up a finger signalling that he wait and she went through her book back to rip out half of a piece of notebook paper. She wrote down her number and a note. She gave it to him and smiled warmly then turned to the girls. 17 smirked a little and opened the note.

_I know what your going through right now. I've been through the same thing with my own relationship._

_If need a friend, call me anytime you want. Here's my number_

_609-914-5383(A/N: And this is not one of my or my friends number just something I made up so dont call it...Unless you wanna prank someone^_^ And im not responsible for what happens either)_

_Bulma3_

17 blinked and smiled. Maybe this was going to be a good school year after all. His thoughts were interrupted by someone waving a hand in front of his face and calling his name. He looked up and saw Krillen and Goku in his face. 17 backed up as far as he could in his seat.

"Yo 17, you okay," Goku asked.

"Yeah man, im fine," 17 replied and closed his hand over the note. Krillen and Goku shrugged and went back to talking about sports. 17 jumped in. The bell rrung 10 minutes signaling that 1st period was starting. A teacher strolled in and wrote on the board. Ms. Shellie.

"Hello students," She said."I hoped you had a wonderful summer. My name is Ms. Shellie and I will be your science teacher for the rest of the year. Now lets take attendance." Ms. Shellie grabbed her book full of names and started calling out.

"Nick Amander"

"Here" A red head kid raised his hand.

"Michael Bander"

"Here" A shaggy haired one raised his hand.

"Bulma Briefs"

"Here" Bulma raised her hand and the teacher looked at her then stopped.

"Wait," Ms. Shellie paused, shocked."Bulma Briefs._ The Bulma Briefs._ As in Bulma Briefs, daughter of Dr. Briefs owner of Capsule Corporation." Her eyes wide when Bulma nodded.

"Oh my god," Ms. Shellie exclaimed and the students stated in wide eyed shock at Bulma, including her new friends."It's an honor to have Dr. Briefs daughter at out school." She speedwalked over to Bulma and shook her hand, grinning widely."I heard that you and your father have been working on new projects and your the Capsule Corps heiress." Bulma nodded again, shy from all the stares she was getting."This is amazing. Can I talk to you up front and have you solve some problems."

"Um..sure, why not," Bulma said lightly. She got up and walked behind her teacher who led her up front. When she left her friends spoke still suprised.

"OMG, how could I have not noticed her sooner," Chi-Chi gasped.

"Yeah, who knew that the Capsule Corp heiress would be here at our school," Launch and 18 squealed in union.

"You got that right," Krillen agreed with Goku and 17 agreeing with him nodding their heads unable to speak.

They all stared as Bulma talk to the teacher and solved hard problems undrer 1 minute. The teacher jumped in joy and asked if Bulma had some new capsules with her. She nodded her head and pulled out capsules out her back pocket. There was three.

"I have a new car and two new motorcycles that I made myself," Bulma explained."One of the motorcycles I used to get here. But can I be able to open them here." She asked warily.

"Of course you can," Ms. Shellie motioned Bulma towards the windows."There's more space here."

Bulma nodded and took out one capsule that contained here motorcylce she used."This is the motorcycle I finished 3 days ago and used today to get here." Bulma pressed the capsule and threw it a few feet away. After the smoke cleared they were all staring at the beautiful black motorcycle with blue flames down the sides. It was absolutely stunning. The girls stared at it in awe. But the guys already got up and stormed to oogle over the sleek motorcycle. 17 was closer to Bulma so here pulled her closer and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I'll call you later, Bulma," He whispered huskily and blew on her neck. Bulma feeling 17's warm breath sweep down her neck got weak need at his 'friendliness'. When she slumped over, 17 wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her up and pulled her back close to his own body. He rested his head on her shoulder, which made it look like Bulma look like she had two heads, and looked at the motorcycle. Bulma leaned in his embrace and put one her hands on 17's arm. She smiled as he stroked his cheek against hers a little. That's when Goku and everyone of her friends came up and grinned happily. Goku and Krillen gave a thumbs up to 17 and Chi-Chi, 18, and Launch pretend to swoon and they all laughed when Bulma blushed deeply. Then laughed with them. 17 gave Bulma a kiss on the cheek and held her tighter but gently. Bulma turned her head and started nuzzling in his neck. What everyone hadn't noticed was that three extra people came in the classroom.


	2. Author's Cousin Mist's Note

_A/N: Next chapter will be here soon..._

Sorry for the delay of the chapter. My Cousin wrote this story with a little help from me so technically its her's I only have Dark Secret. When she was reading the reviews she only like the two she had but only one crush her emotionally. She cant write for a few days because SOMEONE was judging her stupidity on the story. She's only 12 years old for fuck's sake, excuse my language and she wont write until she feels better. Again sorry. She's been crying for three hours straight and isolated herself in her room. Please if her stories are bad just tell her in a nice way like the last review did. Not a harsh way like the second one. I'll see you guys later, and i'll try to get my cousin to finish. Dark Secret will resume today. See ya'll later...

~Mist(and my cousin is Silver) Byezzz^^


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Heyy people sorry for taking so long and im back and just made this thanks for the reviews and here's they next chapter. Blahhh Enjoy im bored so Readdd_

_Disclaimer: Dont own DBZ and never will_

_Last time on DBZ..._

_"I'll call you later, Bulma," He whispered huskily and blew on her neck. Bulma feeling 17's warm breath sweep down her neck got weak need at his 'friendliness'. When she slumped over, 17 wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her up and pulled her back close to his own body. He rested his head on her shoulder, which made it look like Bulma look like she had two heads, and looked at the motorcycle. Bulma leaned in his embrace and put one her hands on 17's arm. She smiled as he stroked his cheek against hers a little. That's when Goku and everyone of her friends came up and grinned happily. Goku and Krillen gave a thumbs up to 17 and Chi-Chi, 18, and Launch pretend to swoon and they all laughed when Bulma blushed deeply. Then laughed with them. 17 gave Bulma a kiss on the cheek and held her tighter but gently. Bulma turned her head and started nuzzling in his neck. What everyone hadn't noticed was that three extra people came in the classroom._

The gang, except everyone else in the classroom who were preoccupied by the motorcycle, glanced at the door once they heard it shut. They turned to see three new people come in. Two boys and a girl. One guy with long haired that was tied and had scars on his face, with dark eyes and was handsome. Another one with flame like hair, mesmorizing onxy eyes and a deep scowl in his features. They both had muscular bodies but the flame haired one was more defined and he was just down right drop dead gorgeous. The girl had the same lavender hair like Bulma but if you looked closer you could see their personalities were different. Bulma's eyes were deep blue cerulean and was hard but had soft side. This girl had eyes that were light blue and was a meaning which you call flirtatious and had no brains but only thought with her body. Bulma had a body but she thought with both not just one. That is when Goku decided to speak.

"Hey!" Goku yelled excitedly."Vegeta, Marron, Yamcha." Bulma stiffened and the gang except Goku and the three students didn't notice."Over here." All three walked over and Bulma turned and rested her head on 17's shoulder and buried her head in his hair. Chi-Chi, Launch, and 18 noticed Bulma's reaction and had worried looks. 17 looked down at Bulma and whispered in her ear.

"Bulma what's wrong," He asked confused and worried. Bulma lifted her head to answer in 17's ear really softly so no one else could hear. His eyes went dark with hidden hatred and understanding. 18 looked at her brother questionly.

"I'll tell you later," 17 mouthed and his sister nodded in understanding. They turned back at to Goku and the three. Krillen looked at 18 and she mouthed later. He face scrunched up in worry but let it go.

"Kakkarot, will you pipe down," The flame haired boy named Vegeta hissed softly."We don't want to get in trouble for being late."

"Why were you late anyways?" Goku asked.

"Because these two idiots needed a ride because some godforsaken moron," He looked at Marron then back at Goku."Left her car at a bar before they got home yesterday and Yamcha left his own car at home."

"Ohh," Goku said slowly.

"Yeah," Vegeta exclaimed. Then he looked at the whole classroom huddled at the window."So Kakkarot, what's going on over there?" He asked, pointing at the join students and teacher observing something that looked unreal and fantastic. Goku followed his finger and laughed, putting his had behind his head.

"Oh, that. They're looking at Bulma's new invention, her motorcycle." He replied sheepishly.

"Who's Bulma?" Marron asked curiously.

Goku pointed towards the lavender haired female that was wrapped around 17's embrace burying her head in his hair and 17 rubbing her back comfortingly. Vegeta, Marron, and Yamcha followed Goku's finger. They all saw how Bulma looked like she didn't want to come out of her hiding spot, which was true to the girls and Krillen and 17."Bulma's new around here and we're her friends." He explained. Yamcha looked closer then gasp. Everyone turned to him.

"Bulma?"

From under 17's hair, Bulma scowled and lifted her head to glare soul burning daggers at her ex-boyfriend, but he did't pay attention as he ran up and grabbed Bulma into a bear hug. 17 hissed.

"Oh Babe, I missed you." Bulma growled and pushed Yamcha back. He stumbled back a few feet and looked at Bulma with a shocked face. Bulma's glare got darker and she looked like steam was about to come out of her ears.

"Don't you dare touch me, you prick." Bulma snarled viciously. The gang, Marron, and Yamcha stepped back. If you didn't know Bulma's bad side, it'd be best not to find out. Vegeta on the other hand smirked in admiration._This girl is strong. Her temper might get the best of her but I would love a challange. She's so beautiful. Much better than Marron. I wonder what she has in store for that idiot and it can't be good from her expression. This will be a good year after all._"You think that I'll allow you to come back to me and my life after you ruined it," Bulma said coldly."You have another thing coming_, YAMCHA_," Bulma sneered."You all want to here a story about what Yamcha did well here it goes. When we went out for 6 months we were completely fine but after he started to avoid me. I'll call him and he'll either say 'I'm sorry babe, I cant i have practice' or 'I can't babe I dont have time'. One day I went to his house and I unlocked the door. I went looking for him but he wasn't anywhere until I heard noises coming from the guest room. When I opened the door, there he was, fucking a slut." The gang turned to glare at Yamcha. He gulped."They didn't notcice me until that slut mention when Yamcha's gonna con me outta my money because I was stinkin' rich! Then he told her that he was already doing that by making me buy him thing he wanted and stuff. Oh yeah, sure we were in 8th grade buy he had to et everything. Hell I even had to pay the apartment he was staying at with his fucking roommate. And because of that I wasted over $20,000 over him and his fucking needs because I LOVED HIM!" Bulma shouted a little louder than she attended to so everyone turned to here with a confused expression and the teacher came up and grasp her shoulder.

"Bulma, is something the matter?" Ms. Shellie asked, concerned.

Bulma calmed down, taking a deep breath and turned."No im fine, sorry for inturrupting."

"You didn't inturrupt me dear," She said reassuringly."Why dont you take a break and have free time." Bulma smiled." Actually because of Bulma's inventions and kindness, why dont you all have the rest of the period to yourselves." Ms. Shellie suggested.

The class cheered in happiness and everyone came up and thank Bulma for free time and for showing her her motorcycle. They gave her each a hug and went to their seats to talk. Bulma walked over to her bike with the gang and new friends behind. Vegeta whistled at her ride and nodded in approvel. She blushed then recapsulized her bike and walked back to her seat with 17 on her heels. He gave her a hug and kiss on her cheek murmuring it was going to be okay, then he whispered something else then left the classroom. Chi-Chi and 18 sat beside her rubbing Bulma's back for their pained friend. After a long moment she stood up, saying she was going to the bathroom and left. Finally walking out the door she walked down the hall when she turned the corner, a hand came over her mouth and dragged her in the janitor's closet.

Bulma squealed and struggled. Then a voice whispered,"Bulma it's me, 17, calm down." She stopped fighting and turned to look at him. 17 removed his hand and Bulma slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow," 17 complained."What was that for?"

"Was it really necessary to drag me in here?" Bulma put her hands on her hips and poked him in his chest. 17 expression softened. He looked down and started fiddling with his fingers.

"I really only wanted to talk to you." 17 managed in a bare whisper."I really like you Bulma. You have courage that no one ever can compare to. I feel really protective of you and I don't want you to get hurt by anybody.. What I wanted to say if...that if you would go out with me?" He finished with a sigh. Bulma looked at him for a few more moments. She moved closer and put a hand under 17's chin and lifted his face to stare in his eyes. In them were sincerity, truth, and love. She smiled and shook her head.

"I would love to go out with you 17, but I just met you. It would have to take some time because I have to get to know you first." She bent over a kissed his cheek and hugged him. He bent his head in dissappointment."Sorry 17 but we just met and I don't want to go so fast but thanks. I appreciate your honesty

"We gotta go back to class, 17" Bulma said. He nodded so she turned to open the door. What 17 and Bulma wasn't prepared for is five more people tumbling on the floor when she opened it. They looked down down to see five off her friends on the floor rubbing sore spots. Bulma stared at them. Blinked then spoke up.

"And just what in the hell were you guys doing poking your noses around here," Bulma asked incredulously.

They looked up at Bulma and smiled sheepisly, looks saying loud and clear. That they were busted.

"Sorry B, hehe we just got curious to where you were," 18 said, rocking on her heels.

"Yeah, you were gone for 15 minutes, so we came looking for you," Krillen chuckled.

"And we were wondering what has kept you out for so long," Chi-Chi smiled, raising her eyebrows at they couple smugly."Now we know why." Launch and Goku added.

Bulma and 17 blushed. Bulma cursed under breath then said,"Well if you heard correctly, yes we were," She blushed deeper before adding,"17 asked me out."

The girls squealed, jumping up and down."Did you say yes," Chi-Chi jumped and grabbed Bulma shaking her lightly.

"No Chi, I said no," Bulma said sternly and narrowed her eyes."So you can let go of me now."

"Aww B, whyy," Chi-Chi complained.

"Um first, because I just met him," Bulma countered."Second, because I have to get to know him better as well as all of you, so deal."

"Your so mean Bulma," Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out.

"Thank you, now let's go back to class."

"Finee" They all said in union.

They got back to the classroom and sat in their seats. There was only five minutes left so they gathered their things, waited for the bell while speaking so Bulma can get to know them more. The bell rung so they all went their separate ways.

_A/N: Review! And then get back to mee^^. My keyboard is being a jackass right now so ill have to get it fixed today. So boring, i cant write until in the after noon.*tear* Anyway soory it was short...tell me what you think should I edit or should i take out thingss. Thank youu,3_

_~Silvermist~_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: New Chapter. READ!_

_Disclaimer: This is gonna be the last damn time I tell people that I dont own DBZ or any characters that goes with it but I do own my characters so back the hell up._

_Last time on DBZ..._

_"Finee" They all said in union._

_They got back to the classroom and sat in their seats. There was only five minutes left so they gathered their things, waited for the bell while speaking so Bulma can get to know them more. The bell rung so they all went their separate ways._

Bulma packed up her books, shoved them into her bag, and slung it over her shoulder. She walked down the hallway keeping her eyes down on her Iphone. Her friend, Maria just texted her saying they would help ditch her school if it got on her nerves.

_Hey my babe, hows skool goin 4 ya girl! -M_

Bulma smiled and started texting back._ It aight but my ex iz in it 2. I swear 2 god he's manwhore! -B_

_RITE! So we gon' get ya if anythin happens so txt me love ya baby l8r -M_

_L8r Babe! -B_

Bulma closed the screen then bumped into someone. She caught her balance but the other didn't and ended up falling on her ass. She squealed ouch and dropped her books and papers, that scattered everywhere. Bulma bent down and held out her hand.

"Sorry there, baby girl, you alright?" The small chubby girl looked up then immediately bowed her head, blushing.

I-It's alright. I-I-I kinda bumbed into you, m-my fault," She stuttered, still looking at the ground picking up papers only to drop them where arms got full. Bulma smiled at her cuteness and bent down to help.

"N-no that's alright," The girl said. "I can pick them up, you don't have to help." Bulma had already most of her things picked up and held out her hand to help the girl up. This time she took Bulma's hand and got up, dusting off her pants. Bulma stretched out her hand to give her the papers.

"Are ya sure your fine there, honey?" Bulma said, her southern accent coming out. Her mom's side of the family came from texas so Bulma inherited her accent.

"Yes thank you, um," The girl paused.

"Bulma."

"Bulma," She said confidently." My name's Donia," Donia whispered the last part. She looked at Bulma's dark blue eyes and flawless face and became sad. Why would someone as ugly as her handg out with a girl as beautiful and strong as her. Bulma eyed Donia in concern. In her brown eyes she could see torture, sadness, and self-loathing. You can tell she was being bullied because of probably her size and shape. Donia had acne on her face with glasses. Her lips were chapped and her clothes were baggy. She had makeup covering some places of her face. Bulma's eyes narrowed and immediately wanted to befriend her. She didn;t care about popularity or stereotypes. Being in the streets and stuff helped her learn that. She constantly worked out and trained. No one in their right mind would get on her bad side when she got really angry.

"That's a pretty name," Bulma finally said, "I'll see ya later darlin', if ya need anythin' just find or call me." Bulma pulled a card out her pocket and gave it to Donia.

Donia smiled."Thanks Bulma,"

"No problem, now go on to class, don' wanna be late."

"Okay, bye," Bulma watched as the girl rush away. Her eyes stayed on her until she disappeared. Bulma sighed and walked to the cafeteria. The noise level in there was deafening. She hissed under her breath and walked to the lunch line and waited. She noticed the trio she met earlier in class was behind her. She huffed and pulled out her earphones plugging one in and played her music. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to see no other than Yamcha. She gave him a dirty look and turned back around.

"Bulma," He called out. Bulma ignored him and walked up when the line moved.

"Bulma," He called again. Silence. A rough hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. She met a pair of dark onxy eyes. Vegeta.

"Didn't you hear him call you, woman," He boomed in her face."Answer him already!"

Bulma wasn't fazed. She just stared at him non-blinking. Her face was just an blank mask. Everyone in the lunch room was silent, they were watching the trio. Bulma, who was just staring boredly at Vegeta. Vegeta, who was getting more and more angry that he couldn't get a girl to fear or like him. Yamcha, who stayed suprisingly quiet now. Bulma touched the hand that was very tight. It'd be painful and would be bruising if she didn't excersize, but it did nothing. She wrapped her hand around it and squeezed tightly, ripping it from her arm and turned walking away.

"Hey!," Vegeta seethed."I'm not done talking to you!" He grabbed Yamcha and walked after her. Bulma made it out the doors of the cafeteria and whipped out her phone and speed-dailed her favourite friend, Diego. He was a big burly man. His muscles are sleek and huge. He may look big and mean, but he's a teddy bear on the inside.

"Hey B what's up," Diego boomed through the phone. Bulma had kept it arm's length away from her ear in fear of becoming deaf. She pressed the phone to her ear.

"Diego, where are you guys?" She asked.

"Two blocks down from your school, He answered."Why?"

"I need ya to come by and wait for me. I need to leave right now." Bulma stopped by her locker, getting her glock(a/n: if you don't know what it means it mean a hangun.) that was hidden and check if it was on safety before slipping it down the back of her jeans keeping the handle out.

"Alright lil' bit, we're coming." Bulma could hear the engines riding down the pavement of the street.

"Thanks see ya."

"See ya."

Bulma shut off her phone and slipped it into her pocket. She could hear footsteps rapidly rush after her and turned to see that Yamcha and Vegeta was coming but they we're not alone. They brought Goku and two guys. The new one had one guy that had a large mane that fell by his knees and one that was a splitting image of Goku(a/n: guess who! Hehe). Bulma rolled her eyes and walked a little faster.

"Bulma!," Goku called."Where you going?"

Bulma didn't answer and just kept going she was almost at the front doors when someone tackled her to the ground. Bulma grabbed one of the arms and flipped them over her head. She got up only to be held by another pair of arms. She growled under her breath and crossed her arms, bending one knee and kept the other straight.

"Where are you going woman," Vegeta asked, sneering. Bulma stayed quiet, she was waiting for her friends. She could her them in the parking lot.

"Bulma seriously, what happened in the past happened, get over it!" Yamcha yelled in her ear. Bulma was still silent."C'mon B, I was sorry, you would give me any so I got it from somewhere else! Why can't you understand that! I gave you me you little bitch and you better speak before I get really angry," More silence." That's it!" Yamcha went to hit her and Goku stepped up to stop him but was stopped when four guns came out of nowhere and was held by their heads. The arms around Bulma released her slowly. She knew her friends would help if they heard the shouting. Bulma moved away. She looked to see Diego by Yamcha with his glock by his temple and the safety clicked back. Maria, James, and Mike were with the rest.

"I suggest you don't touch lil' bit like that ever again," Diego hissed in Yamcha's ear. Yamcha trembled in fear andyou could smell urine in the air. HA! He pissed himself. Diego and the rest pushed the guys away and checked over Bulma top to bottom. Bulma giggled when Diego poked her ribs.

"You okay lil bit?" He asked poking her again. Bulma wiggled away from him, laughing.

"I'm fine bear," She smiled. The laughed at the nickname Bulma gave him.

"Okay, okay, let's go chica."

"Oh so you have your little whores to help you out. By the way your all familiar to them, I would say you were fucking all of them woman," Vegeta hissed out. Bulma, whipped out her gun and clicked the safety back, holding it at Vegeta's forehead in a quick speed, no one even saw it.

"Fuck off, shorty! I'm in no mood to talk to ya, so shut the fuck up and go back to being a manwhore like that dick over there is," Bulma nodded the gun at Yamcha. Bulma removed her gun and signaling everyone else to leave with her, she sashayed out of the front doors. The four guys ran to look out the door window. To see five motorcycles file out of the school.

The new guys whistled. Goku, Vegeta, and Yamcha looked at them. The one with the long mane shook his head."You should have never bothered her, if she didn't want to talk to you in the first place then leave it alone." He said.

"But Radditz-," Goku started, but the other one cut him off.

"No," He snarled."That girl is not to be trifled with. I swear you both Vegeta and Yamcha are the dumbest fucks I've ever known. She not like the other girls to be controlled. I swear-," He cut himself off and shook his head."You know what, I had a feeling that something bad would've come out of helping you in this. Now look what happened. The girl is in the streets. I say you better find a way to get one her good side. Before you end up hospitalized or six feet under. Your choice, but leave us out of it. C'mon Radditz," He turned and walked away.

"Coming Turles," Radditz turned back to the silent group."Ya'll really fucked up this time. When I held her for you she didn't struggled. I could feel rock hard muscles in her torso and arms. She ain't like other girls like Turles said. Ya'll seriously got death wishes over your heads," With that said he grabbed Goku and dragged him to go back to class.

Vegeta and Yamcha stayed quiet for a minute, going back to staring onto the parking lot. What those two just said really got to them but they still won't believe it. There was no way that the Bulma, Yamcha knew, was in the streets or gang. She was just probably hanging out with friends and they just got guns for protection. Vegeta thought that Bulma was too weak to even hurt anyone with a gun. She was just probably trying to be intimidating. Trying to become popular. Well he wasn;t going to have that. He was going to prove that Bulma Briefs wasn't as tough as they saw. Little did he know how very _very_ wrong he was.

Bulma and her friends rode down the streets over a 60 mph pace. She would go back to school but in a few days. She had more important things to do now...

Vegeta sat scowling in his seat. Everybody was annoying him and his friend Yamcha after what happened to Bulma. Goku to Chi-Chi who told 18 who told 17 who told Krillen then so on. Everyone was wondering where the blue heiress went because it has been four days. It's already friday. The bell rung so he grabbed his stuff and left with a scowl on his face. Then he heard loud noises come down from the hallway. He walked faster to see a girl named Donia that was top nerd of the school. Everyone picked on her. She was weak and ugly. No body liked her. And there she was with the whole cheerleading team on her, back her to where the stairs are.

"Hey look it's little Donia," A blonde cheerleader said. "Or should I say Ugly Duckling."

"You know by her size nd if she wore yellow then she would be a real ugly one," Another sneered.

"Well she going to a trip," The blonde went up and pushed her, laughing. "Break a leg and have a nice fall."

Everybody who was watching heard the scream and waited for an impact. They strained closer to see if she was unconscious, but came face to face with blue eyes fired with uncontrollable rage. It was Bulma. She had a shaking Donia, who clutched to her shirt, cradled in her arms. You could see the muscles in her arms flex and roll. She was wearing black short shorts with a red sleeveless shirt. She had on her black combat boots. A chain that was clipped to the front and back of her shorts. Her hair was straight and in a high ponytail. She had dark red lipstick and black mascara. She didnt bother putting on blush or another products on her creamy face. It was all natural. What made everyone back down from her was that she had a a long dark scar that went from the side of her left eye all the way down to her cheek. Tattoos that went down from her shoulder to her elbow on her right arm. Silver chains that hung from her neck. She was very intimidating and scary.

She slowly put Donia not taking her eyes off the crowd. They narrowed into slits when she knew that no one helped her. She came back today to change her schedule to AP honor classes and switch her locker, only to find her small friend(a/n: Donia doesn't know that now) being bullied. She had a feeling that everybody did that to her. She removed her eyes from the trembling people and looked over at Donia, giving her a once over.

"Are ya okay darlin' ?" Her southern accent was still going strong. She never hid it again.

Donia was still clutching to Bulma then calm down enough to let her go and nodded her head.

"Thanks," she whispered. Bulma nodded.

"Where's your next class?" Bulma asked.

"In room 220, English 12A." She answered, still as quiet.

"Go to class and be careful, alright."

"Kay, bye Bulma."

"Bye."

Donia went to the crowd and waited them to part so she could go through. When they didn't Bulma growled loudly causing them to jump and move. They kept their eyes on her while she kept her eyes to Donia. When she went to class that was three doors down and enter, Bulma snapped her eyes back at the bystanders and snarled. She turned left and forcefully pushed eveyone out the way, causing some to fall on the floor. If it's one thing that Bulma really hated the most, it was bullying. She reached in her back pocket and pull out her fingerless black gloves, putting them on.

Rumours spread through the school of what happened that morning. It was almost lunchtime and Bulma left class early to go have smoke. She pulled out her Blacks and lit on up, pulling in then exhaling in a sigh. Her cellphone rung. She looked at the Caller ID. Her dad.

"Hey daddy." Bulma smiled.

_Hello Bulma, how are you?_

"Good just grabbing a smoke," She answered truthfully. She told her parents everything. No point in hiding it if they were going to find out later.

_Okay then, well I wanted to tell you that your mother and I are going away for two months for a conference with Hawaii and California._

Bulma rolled her eyes. They probably want to go on a vacation too. I mean seriously Hawaii...California...She ain't that stupid. "Alright dad, I'll see ya soon so be careful, okay," She scolded lightly.

_I will, I will, just don't trash the house okay. And clean up when your done with everything. Goodbye dear._

"Goodbye dad and tell momma I said hi," Bulma squealed. The last thing she heard from her dad was "teenagers" then a click. She closed her phones screen and dropped the finished her first cigarette, crushing it under her boot. She turned to see the gang she met on the first day of school staring at her. She raised a perfect eyebrown and waited for someone to speak. When they didn't speak after a few minutes, she huffed and grabbed the keys that the principal gave her so she could enter and exit the school grounds when the doors were locked. She went to door number sixteen and stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked to see ChiChi looking at her with hurt and worried eyes.

"Yes," Bulma asked.

"Bulma, what happened. You were gone for four days! Vegeta and Yamcha said you ganged up them with your friends and with guns! Are you insane? Why would you have a gun? That is no way to treat our friends when we were so polite with you." She ranted. "I thought you were nice, but I can see why your like this. Look at you! You have tattoos, you're smoking, and have the school's keys to every single door. Are you trying to put us in danger and hurt us all? What is wrong with you?" ChiChi shouted.

Bulma stayed silent through the whole thing with a blank look on her face. Her eyes unreadable and solid ice. She stared at ChiChi then the rest who had expressions that they were agreeing and Yamcha and Vegeta looked smug. Goku looked sad. Bulma never blinking ripped her shoulder out of ChiChi's grasp and hissed at all of them, doing a mental happy dance when they backed away.

"You don't know anything about me," She growled. "I've been through much that your perfect little lives wouldn't be able to handle. I know what the real world is like. YOU don't. If you think that yelling at me and listening to those two douchebags are gonna get me to crack and give you information, you are dead wrong. I was going to try and be friends with the rest of you after what happened but I guess that won't do. Stay away from me. Because as of right now, those three in your group disgust me. Now you do, too. " She spun on her heel and hit two people with her ponytail across their face. She unlocked the door and went inside hoping the door would close and lock before the baffoons get in. She have never been cold like that but that's is going to be the last time people tell lies about her and accuse her of stuff. The very last.

_**A/N: So what did you think eh. Didn't see that one coming did ya? A total turn around for Bulma's character. No Cliffy. Hope ya'll enjoyed this. Give me some ideas of what to use for the rest of the story. Hehe give awesome reviews.**_

_**Love Silvermistt**_


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Next chapter. Just read. _

_Last time on DBZ..._

"_You don't know anything about me," She growled. "I've been through much that your perfect little lives wouldn't be able to handle. I know what the real world is like. YOU don't. If you think that yelling at me and listening to those two douchebags are gonna get me to crack and give you information, you are dead wrong. I was going to try and be friends with the rest of you after what happened but I guess that won't do. Stay away from me. Because as of right now, those three in your group disgust me. Now you do, too. " She spun on her heel and hit two people with her ponytail across their face. She unlocked the door and went inside hoping the door would close and lock before the baffoons get in. She have never been cold like that but that's is going to be the last time people tell lies about her and accuse her of stuff. The very last._

It's been two weeks since the encounter. Bulma ignored every except Donia. She loved her as a sister. Bulma watched the days go one and the bruises that Donia had continued and become more serious. Donia had asked Bulma to stop trying to kill everyone when they buliied her. Bulma wanted to fight but relunctantely agreed. Something was going on at Donia's house. Every time Bulma called to chat after 25 minutes Donia would quickly say that her father just came home and quickly hand up. The last time Donia called, she ended hanging up because her father yelled at her harshly.

She didn't have any proof for her suspicions but she always kept an eye on her. Bulma got a call this morning. Her boyfriend was coming home from tour. She was excited. He was the number one famous rapper and R&B singer in the country. Majin Vejiita a.k.a Chris Mane.(a/n: you think that's suprising just wait till he come s by just wait and see ^_- You'll love it) They've been going out for 7 months. He was now 19 while she was 17. She loved him. He always called when finished a concert. She wondered if anyone would raid and stampeed to him once he comes to enroll for six months then leave agin. Hehe.

Maj was very muscular. He radiated power and danger. He was cold and mean to everyone. He can make you flee from his presence once he glares at you. He has flame like hair that was black and has a deep red tint to it. His eyes were so black your could be sucked into it. The freaky part that people questioned was the long dark brown tail he always wrapped around his waist. But when it came to singing he would always smile that would make any girl faint. He was the best. And she loved him for that. He turned her into the strong woman she is today.(a/n: hehe didnt see that one comin did ya...dont worry he IS related to Vegeta.)

She was fidgeting in her seat. He was coming today in the middle of school.

"MISS BRIEFS!" Mr. Satan yelled in her ear, jolting her out of her thoughts. She looked up and glared at him. At of all the teachers she loved, she only hated Mr. Satan. He was a prick. She huffed and rolled her eyes. Before she could yell back at him. She heard the school entrance doors slam open with a force that only one person she knows could do. She got up knocking her desk over and pushed the teacher to the ground, running out the door squealing. Everyone else in that hallway rushed out to what was the problem. By the time the got where Bulma went she was laughing while a tall dark man spun her around, nipping at her neck, and a tail swinging in amusement. He put Bulma down and the students and staff gasped in recognition and the girls squealed.

"IT'S CHRIS MANE!" One girl screamed. They came running. Pushing and shoving each other to get to the couple first. Vejiita held on to Bulma with one arm around her shoulders and tail around her waist. One by one he signed autographs. The blonde cheerleader who bullied Donia mostly came up to Vejiita and pushed her bosom up. She twirled on lock in her hand and ran a hand down his chest. He stared at her in disgust and amusement. He hated whores. He felt Bulma's ki spike in annoyance. Bulma eyes darkened and narrowed into very tiny slits, that you would thing that they disappeared.

"Hey, I'm Natalie," She tried to sound seductive. Key word tried. She sounded like a horse trampled on her foot.

Vejiita's left eye twitched. His tail tightened around Bulma's waist. Bulma smacked Natalie's roaming hand that was about to go lower in the danger zone. Natalie finally noticed Bulma and scoffed at her.

"Why do you have that slut when you can be with a real woman like me," She sneered.

Bulma snorted and said."Honey you ain't no real woman. Your still a girl with fake boobs, a bad dye job and a skinny body. Me, in real as I can get. You've slept with every single guy in this fucking school probably. Why would my man want to be with you. I reckon that he would of left because no one wants STDs." She laughed. Natalie was fuming. She went to slap Bulma but ended up hitting a hard chest, breaking her hand. She looked into Vejiita's dark glare and whimpered.

The group that Bulma totally dislike since the incident came up. The guys looked shocked while the girls were squealing. They came up for autographs. They looked at Bulma but she just ignored them, looking at her nails with a bored look on her face then giggle when she felt Vejiita's tail caress her stomach.

"Bulma, you know Chris Mane in person and never told us," 18 asked. Bulma just kept silent, wondering if she should get another tribal tattoo with Vejiita's name in the middle. Vejiita nodded at the staff to get the other students away but kept the group there. He looked at each of them with hard eyes. When he land on Vegeta, his eyes went wide then he smirked internally. So that's where his baby brother went after he was sent away when he was little when Frieza attacked. Luckily the saiyans came luck and destroyed him, managing to keep his planet intact. He came here 3 years ago to look for him then got bored. Going into the music business was a challenge and he took it. Then he met Bulma. He loved her but he would never say that. She may not be his real mate and they both knew that. He looked at Bulma and tugged on her shirt when she didn't answer the blonde girls question. She looked up at him in curiousity and question. He nudged his head at the blonde and watched as Bulma snort and shake her head.

Bulma pulled on his black wifebeater and motioned for the door. He nodded but turned back at the crew and threw his paper with Bulma's address on it, scowling."I'm gonna have a party at her house underground. Bring friends if you want." He said in a deep voice that made people swoon. He covered his sensitive ears when they screamed again. And shook his muttering incoherent things about "loud banshees.." He picked Bulma up by his tail and left arm and walked away while Bulma laid back a little.

The gang watched as Bulma and Chris walk away. They were trying to get Bulma to open up to them. It never worked. School was finally over and they went to the parking lot.

"Since when did Bulma know Chris M," Yamcha yelled."Ive known her longer and she never told me about him!."

"Yeah I want to find out about that too," ChiChi murmured.

"Damn the man can glare," Krillen exclaimed. "He makes Vegeta glare go to shame!"

"Yeah." The said in unison, except Vegeta who humphed.

"Hey didn't you notice that he looked like Vegeta but older," Goku questioned.

"Yeah I have seen the uncanny resemblance between them," 18 agreed.

They just dropped the subject and went home to get ready for the party that started at 8. The time ticked by and it was time for the party. They drove to Bulma;s house to hear and feel the sound of the beat through the car. It looked like the whole neighboorhood went there. They went to the back yard to see a large shed that people were filing into. When they got in they heard the first music that someone said come on. The space was huge to fit hundreds of people. Their was a boxing ring in the center and slabs of cement in a perfect large squares for people to dance on. Behind that was two floors that wrapped the whole way. There was cages everywhere with girls dancing in them. A lot of muscular men with their shirts off and tattos showing. Girls that wore either bikini tops, stomach shirts, tank tops, very short skirts, shorts, fish nets. But mostly they wore only black or silver high heeled boots. They immediately started dancing. They haven't seen Bulma or Chris anywhere. Thats when the second song came on and they heard a motorcycle roar in the backround.** Christina Aguilera "Dirrty".**

**Bold- Vejiita **Regular-Bulma _**Bold Italics- Bulma's backup **__Italic-Vejiita's One backup_

**Ah, dirrty** (dirrty)  
><strong>Filthy<strong> (filthy)  
><strong>Nasty, you nasty<strong> (yeah)  
><strong>Too dirrty to clean my act up<br>If you ain't dirrty  
>You ain't here to party <strong>(woo!)

Ladies **(move)**  
>Gentlemen <strong>(move)<strong>  
><strong>Somebody ring the alarm<br>A fire on the roof**  
>Ring the alarm <strong>(and I'm throwin' elbows)<strong>  
>Ring the alarm <strong>(and I'm throwin' elbows)<strong>  
>Ring the alarm <strong>(and I'm throwin' elbows)<strong>

They see the bike roll out of room in between people and stop at a cage. The helmet was blocking the girls face. You could easily see Vejiita with a small mic attached to his ear and he started singing with the girl. She had on a black bikini top with a red jacket that went to the top of her chest and long sleeve. She have on very small black skirt with a chain and under that was the bikini bottom which was also black and had red flames on it. Her boots came knee high and the heels look like 4 or 5 inches and she had fingerless black gloves. When the cage came down on the ring 5 of Bulma's girl friends and one that the gang knew came out on the ring and started dancing. The girl took off her helmet and they did a double take. It was Bulma. She had black streaks in her hair and dark mascara with a hint of lipgloss. She was the second singer most guys and girls came over to watch them dance and dance along with them.

Uh, Let me loose  
>Oh, I'm overdue<br>Give me some room  
>I'm coming through<br>Paid my dues  
>In the mood<br>Me and my girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning _**(show your hands)**_  
>Let's get dirrty <em><strong>(that's my jam)<strong>_  
>I need that, uh, to get me off<br>Sweat until my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumping _**(oh)**_  
>Still jumping, six in the morning<br>Table dancing, glasses are crashing  
>No question, time for some action<p>

Temperature's up _**(can you feel it)**_  
>About to erupt<br>Gonna get my girls  
>Get your boys<br>Gonna make some noise

Want to get rowdy  
>Gonna get a little unruly<br>Get it fired up in a hurry  
>Want to get dirrty<br>It's about time that I came to start the party  
>Sweat dripping over my body<br>Dance and getting just a little naughty  
>Want to get dirrty<br>It's about time for my arrival

They got off the ring and started dancing on the high squares that was near it. They were staring at Bulma in shock. They never new she could sing that well or dance that good. The girls started to feel self-conscious about their apperances. The girls had short dresses and heels and the guys just wore jeans, hightops and button up shirts. They felt out of place a little.

Ah, heat is up  
>Ladies, fellas<br>Drop your cups  
>Body's hot<br>Front to back  
>Now move your ass<br>I like that

Tight hip huggers _**(low for sure)**_  
>Shake a little somethin' <em><strong>(on the floor)<strong>_  
>I need that, uh, to get me off<br>Sweat until my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion _**(ooh oh)**_  
>We're still going, eight in the morning<br>There's no stopping, we keep it popping _**(oh)**_  
>Hot rocking, everyone's talking<p>

Give all you've got _**(give it to me)**_  
>Just hit the spot<br>Gonna get my girls  
>Get your boys<br>Gonna make some noise

The girls and Bulma hopped off and got their partners . Some of the guys made everyone spread out so they can have space to dance. Bulma was by herself for now.

Rowdy  
>Gonna get a little unruly<br>Get it fired up in a hurry  
>Want to get dirrty<br>It's about time that I came to start the party  
>Ooh sweat dripping over my body<br>Dance and getting just a little naughty  
>Want to get dirrty <em><strong>(oh, oh)<strong>_  
>It's about time for my arrival<p>

Two random Girls started fighting in the ring. With each beat came one girl that was victorious, she punched the girl in the face.

Here it comes, it's the one  
>You've been waiting on<br>Get up, get it rough  
>Yup, that's what's up<br>Give it just what you love  
>To the maximum<br>Uh oh, here we go _**(here we go)**_

What to do when the music  
>Starts to drop<br>That's when we take it  
>To the parking lot<br>And I bet you somebody's gonna  
>Call the cops<br>Uh oh's, here we go _**(here we go)**_

Oh oh oh, yeah yeah

Bulma then got two guys to sandwich her. One had braids that was short to his chin pushed back with a red button up shirt which was wide open, that was opened showing his abs and camoflauge army panys with black sneakers. The second had a dark blue hat that covered most of his hair. He had already had no shirt on and black sweats with black sneakers. They both also had black fingerless gloves. The three started grinding on each other.

**Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer show  
>I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove<br>My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
>For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll<strong>  
><strong>Doc the one that excite ya divas<strong> (ow!)  
><strong>If the media shine<br>I'm shining with both of the sleeves up**  
><strong>Yo Christina<strong> (what), **better hop in here**  
><strong>My block live and in color, like Rodman hair<strong> (yeah)  
><strong>The club is packed, the bar is filled<br>I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
>Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals<br>I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
><strong>**Throw it up  
>Baby it's Brick City, you heard of that<br>We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac** _(Bernie Mac)_  
><strong>Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in<br>It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking**

Want to get rowdy _**(rowdy, yeah)**_  
>Gonna get a little unruly <em><strong>(ruly)<strong>_  
>Get it fired up in a hurry <em><strong>(hurry)<strong>_  
>Want to get dirrty<br>It's about time that I came to start the party _**(party)**_  
>Sweat dripping over my body <em><strong>(body)<strong>_  
>Dance and getting just a little naughty<br>Want to get dirrty  
>It's about time for my arrival<p>

Rowdy  
>Gonna get a little unruly<br>Get it fired up in a hurry  
>Want to get dirrty<br>It's about time that I came to start the party  
>Ooh sweat dripping over my body<br>Dance and getting just a little naughty  
>Want to get dirrty<br>It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
>Dance and getting a little unruly<br>Get it fired up in a hurry  
>Let's get dirrty<br>It's about time that I came to start the party  
>Sweat dripping over my body<br>Dance and getting just a little naughty  
>Want to get dirrty<br>It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what.

Everyone clapped and cheered at the end of the song. Bulma had sweat running down her back. She grabbed her friends and ran towards the opened showers that had installed and went under the spray laughing and dancing. The mic she still had on ear was waterproof so was her make gang wanting to talk to her came up with their dates. Bulma, who was oblivious to them, just was grinding against the guy she danced with. The one with the red shirt. He twirled her around, then lifted her up above his head then under him, dragging her back up, following to the beat to the new song "Just Dance by Lady Gaga". Yamcha saw how she was so carefree with the guys she probably knew. He was the one who tapped her to get her attention.

Bulma felt someone tap her shoulder so she turned still dancing with her friend, Johnny, and saw her 'so called friends/group', standing there. She almost snorted. What they were wearing was something she would wear at a club but at her type of parties, everyone she knew, which was everyone her house, always wore short skirts, shorts, bikinis, and very revealing stuff when it comes to her party. She thought that in the invitation that Vejiita gave them would explain them. Oh well."What do ya want," She sighed.

"Um...this is a cool party you have, babe," Yamcha smiled, hoping to butter her up.

Bulma's expression was indifferent."Don't call me babe." She said in a flat voice." And you didn't answer my question."

18 jumped in."I know you don't want to talk to us..."

Bulma snorted and muttered under her breath."That's an understatement."

18 continued anyway."But we do want to know why you hate us right now?"

Bulma looked at her with cold eyes and nodded her head at Yamcha and Vegeta,"Why don't you ask those bafoons the real truth," Then she narrowed her eyes."Than I'll tell you why I hate you all right now because you people are just like others. People who jump to conclusions when they don't know the fucking facts or listen to anyone else's view and judges them so quickly." They jumped back from the hostility from her voice except for Vegeta."So why don't ya just leave me alone and get your heads outta ya asses because unlike all of ya, I know how to get the truth outta my victims" Bulma snarled in a dark deadly voice. She tugged on her friends hand, who had stop dancing to listen in on the conversation,"C'mon Johnny, we gotta fiind Kat."

They watched as the duo walk away from them, but not before Johnny turned around and flip them the bird and mouth 'clueless judgemental assholes'.

_**A/N: Review and tell us how ya like it. Ask serious questions please. Love MisticFog(Silvermistt)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for not updating much faster. There's a lot of things stoping me. Work, school, homework and chores that my siblings take to long to do and my Momma needs me to do it. Sorry to make you wait. So during this six day vacation I'll try to update this stories while I work on my cousins with their help. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next two chapters... enjoy:D_

_Not repeating the disclaimer-_-_

_Bulma looked at her with cold eyes and nodded her head at Yamcha and Vegeta,"Why don't you ask those bafoons the real truth," Then she narrowed her eyes."Than I'll tell you why I hate you all right now because you people are just like others. People who jump to conclusions when they don't know the fucking facts or listen to anyone else's view and judges them so quickly." They jumped back from the hostility from her voice except for Vegeta."So why don't ya just leave me alone and get your heads outta ya asses because unlike all of ya, I know how to get the truth outta my victims" Bulma snarled in a dark deadly voice. She tugged on her friends hand, who had stop dancing to listen in on the conversation,"C'mon Johnny, we gotta fiind Kat."_

_They watched as the duo walk away from them, but not before Johnny turned around and flip them _

_the bird and mouth 'clueless judgemental assholes'_

Waking up in Vejiita's arms was the best thing in the morning, but it was time to wake up and go to hell – oops – she means school. After the big party downers came to talk to her. She chewed them out and hoped that they'll leave her alone now. Bulma extracted herself from the strong, warm pair of arms slowly, so she doesn't get pulled back down. After a shower and doing all bathroom neccesities, she threw on faded blue jeans with a black shirt. She also had taken Vejiita's dog tags then finished her outfit with black suspenders around her waist and put on her favourite black combat boots. She kept heir hair down and didn't put any make up.

Bulma kissed her sleeping little monkey, only she came up in her head so Vejiita wouldn't know, and ran out the door, her leather jacket zipped on and a small bookbag on her back. Kicking the stand up, she started her motorcycle, put her black helmet on and kept the face/eye coverage on and raced down the streets. When she came to hell, oh school, the parking lot was empty. There was about ten minutes before the students come filing in. She pulled out her Ipod touch, stuffing the earphones in and played temple run. Didn't even know it was possible to put earphones in while you have a motorcycle helmet on your head, but she just lifted each side to. She was so into the game, she wasn't aware that students had filled the parking lot, talking and whispering about the person on the motorcycle. When she would ride one, she sometimes doesnt have a helmet on.

When the first bell rung and checking her watch, Bulma took the keys eyes and hopped off the bike. Everyone was staring now. She snorted. It's like they've never seen someone on a bike before. Clicking the alarm on, she walked quietly to the front doors, simultaniously taking off her helmet, then shook out her hair. She ignored everybody and passed through the doors, walking the hallways until she reached her locker. Bulma stuffed her helmet in it, opened her leather jacket and slammed the locker close. When she reached her first period class, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She snarled and turned around. There they were! At least some of them. The so called friends, now classified as accusers and fucking backstabbers. Never in life has B seen someone so clueless to the facts.

She keep her face neutral. Her eyes not showing any emotion. Just blank. It was like the life was sucked out of it. No speaking and no indication that you even heard or seen someone talk.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Look Bulma,"18 started. "What happened that day? We know you told us to ask them but they won't say. Speak to us please. Please." She pleaded.

On the inside Bulma was snickering away, happy that they became fustrated when there was many ways to get the truth. On the outside, she just kept the neutral mask on and answered slowly, monotonelessly."Why don't ask the principal to look at the security camera from that day at lunch and listen the conversation then look to the one by the front entrance," Her eyes harden when she said the next phrase."But until then I want all of ya to stay the fuck away from me and when ya find out the truth, I'm not gonna open up like I did on the first day of school." With that she turned sharply and went inside her homeroom, slamming the door.

The classes went on and on. This day was slower than usual. Sometimes life was just cruel. People have never changed. They think that they know what the real world is like. All fairy tails and fantasies. Well newsflash people, life is not a walk in the park. It was tough, dangerous, and horrible. If kids would just open their eyes and look how their parents are working, they would know. But they were too busy being spoiled and naïve like Bulma was when she was little. After the breakup with Yamcha, it was a slap to the face. The streets were terrible but it made her tougher. Business, taxes, jobs, etc, didn't just come to you when you want it. It was hard work and dedication that put you were you are. Nothing is easy. Never is and never will be. No matter how much we evolve in life, it would be the same.

In each class, Bulma ignored the gang. When they became persistent, she would ask the teacher to switch seats to somewhere far away. Yamcha tried to follow her but she was faster and the rest just bore hole in the back of her head. The one that had held her when she was about to leave school came clean second period and apologized. Then the other one too. Radditz and Turles. At least they put their pride on the side to admit they were wrong. From the information Vejiita gave her, those two along with Vegeta and Goke were all Saiyans like him. They probably had their tails cut off and lost their memories somehow when they were babies a longg time ago. She wasn't going to dwell that her boyfriend was an alien because she didn't care. Some Saiyabs have came by to check out the planet with their mates, but kept their tails hidden and some moved her to live in the vast wilderness.

Lunch came and Bulma walked out the school, the keys from the principal dangling on her belt. There was a lot of keys, too. Her friends had gone traveling after the party and her best friend Maria had left her state to go with them then move back here in West City. The reason she went out because she wanted some fucking peace. She had never met such annoying people in her life. No matter, never judge a book by it's cover. She had thought that they would be nice and caring when she met them but tough, now she wanted them 1000 miles away from her, just to get a piece of mind. Bulma knew it wouldn't be long when they finally found out the truth. Not waiting to find out, she revved out of the lot and towards BK. She picked up some food and drinks for the staff. Only about four or five of them would be in the lounge. She would always go there to help the teacher and stuff. She may be young, but she already knew many subjetcs well and gave them some info. Student would think teacher were boring and uncool but she never judged. They are really awesome. Telling jokes, havin fun on break and such. With coffee in their hands, Bulma and her Engineering teacher and Gym teacher walked down the hallways, laughing and giving advice to each other. The students coming out of the cafeteria along with the gang watched.

"If the belt of the engine in a corvette would've snapped, would you fave to replace it with the same kind it had or just by any random one that would work?" Bulma asked Mr. Jenkson, her engineer teacher."And would you have to apple some grease on it because my uncle thinks that it works but his car is old.

Mr. Jenkson thought about it."Well it has to be the same but I don't think he has to apply any grease since the engine would already give it some when its on." He replied.

"Ohh," Bulma nodded."I'll have to get back on the task with him."

Her gym teacher, Mrs. Levoski, asked,"Bulma, do you know where Donia is today? She wasn't in gym and she never misses school ever since freshman year. I'm getting a little worried about her. She was always quiet but she seems more closed off to people around her. And she starts wearing makeup but on different spots on her body, too."

Bulma thinks about the new information. "Well I have talk to her last night and a couple days ago, but when her father comes home she hangs up quickly. I have a hunch about that you would say," She took a deep breath."I think something fishy is happening at her home but I can't do anything without proof and I don't want to pressure her in anything. When I met her she had makeup covering some spots on her face, too. I don't want to indulge in her life but I would automatically help her if something goes wrong and its on her life."

Mrs. Levoski nodded in understandment. Bulma continued."If I can find any more clues and find proof, I'll clue you in. They way she's acting," Bulma struggled with the words."I think it's child abuse or something worse." The teachers gasped."But like I said, I don't want to act on anything if I don't have proof. She's so tiny."

"I would like that as well," Mr. Jenkson stated."I don't like how young people act without getting all the facts or proof when something bad happens. Except you Miss Bulma. You are well beyond your years."

Bulma nodded."Yes. But it's not because of my father's capsule business. I was young and naïve then but I grew up when things are not all want and fantasies. It's hard work and goals."

"Exactly" He praised.

"Well I have to get back to Gym for class." Mrs. Levoski said, checking her watch."Thank you for lunch Bulma and see you next period."

"You too, Mrs L." Bulma smiled and waved, following her teacher in the classroom/garage.

"At least some students love to do hard work," Mr. Jenkson muttered out loud causing Bulma to laugh.

"Hard work and good progress always helps when you put your mind to it," She stated.

He laughed also."How about you help me fix some of these car parts," He pointed to a small car."before the rest come in. It's still a little early."

"Sure, why not."

So they both worked. Trading strategies and parts. Asking what does each specific does under the hood. They finished the engine when 17 and Vegeta came in as some other classmates. Vegeta and 17 watched as she conversed with their teacher as if they were old buddies. 17 still liked Bulma. She was smart and he could tell that she was telling the truth about Vegeta and Yamcha harassing her. He wanted to say something but didn't want to lose his friends but he will apologize when they were gone. So putting on his big boy pants, he walked briskly to Bulma, ignoring the hot head calling him. Bulma looked up when a pair of feet came in her vision. It was 17. She's seen the way he looked at her. When he confessed his feelings for her that day, it was just to fast and sh hasn't had the chance to get to know him. She stood up to her height, rolling and flexing her strained muscles from squatting in one place for so long. She stared into his ice blue eyes, seeing sadness and determination.

"Bulma," He took a deep breath. "I want to come here to apologize to you. Somehow I can feel your telling the truth. The way you were for the past week and your actions showed that you dont' become cold unless provoked and you help a lot. I just," he paused. "I just want to start over. Become friends and maybe best friends if it means talking to you again." He pleaded.

Bulma searched his eyes long and hard, still not showing any emotions. When she she didn't see of feel any deception coming from him, she smiled softly. Lifting up on her toes, she said those words that made the weight on 17's shoulders lift.

"Apology accepted."

He blew out a breath of relief and smiled. "Thank you, Bulma. I won't degrade your trust for me, I promise."

Bulma nodded and took a pen from her dirty overalls that kept her clothes clean and ripped a piece a paper from her notebook she took out of her bookbag. She wrote down her new number that she had gotten when the rest got persistent to bother her and was smiling sadly when they called the wrong person but it was still funny. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her level.

"This number will not go to any of your friends got it," She said, deadly calm. He nodded his head quickly. She pated his head and let his shirt go."Good boy." So making sure it would never get taken by anyone else. She pulled on his pants then his boxers and put the small folded paper in it and snapped the elastic back on it to hold gently. 17 was blushing by her action and hid his face behind the dark veil of his long raven hair. Bulma kissed forehead and shooed him off.

Vegeta was sneering at 17 when he came back. He saw the blue-haired woman's softness against him and he didn't like it. Wwhen 17 sat next to him a daze, he pinched his arm, causing him to yelp in pain and glare at him.

"What the fuck, Vegeta!" He whispered-shouted.

"I want to know why you went to that banshee and what the hell she gave you when she put that paper by your dick?" He spat.

17 bristled."I went to her to ask her something and that's it," he said stiffly. He would not break his newfound trust with Bulma.

"And the paper?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow. 17 kept silent. "Well?" More silence. "Tell me or I'll beat it out of you." Vegeta threatened. 17 just got up and went to the teacher that was working on the small car again after he instructed his student to wrok on their projects. He asked if he could got to the nurse but he was really going to the main office. Vegeta was going to get him later though, wether 17 left or not and he needed to stay away from his house because he knew Vegeta would tell the rest and they would hound him at his house. If this is what Bulma felt like when they pressure and annoyed her than he felt for her.

Bulma was in the girls' locker room when _they_ came in. Lucky she had her earphones in and was entering the teacher's office to get out the other way. She was already pissed enough. She found that Vegeta was asking 17 about questions but was proud when 17 didn't say and just left. That gained him some brownie points in her book. She stretched a good measure. Her mind went somewhere else while she did handstands and side splits to stretch out. The thing to get around the streets better was to be in great shape and eat right for energy. Finishing her stretches, Bulma grabbed the basketball cart and started doing 3-point shots in different angles. Paying no mind to the nosy classmates coming by to watch. Envious and jeaslous girls whispering about her and lustful men starting at her because she wore shorts and a tight tanktop. Her gym teacher blew the whistle and she stopped her exercise. Ignoring everyone but the teacher.

"We're doing track today. So go to the trackfield and do six laps." Mrs Levoski ordered. Bulma tightening her phone in her bra and kept her Ipod in the tight pocket of her shorts, she speedwalked to the field. Once, there she immediately started jogging, the students reluctantly following. She was on her fourth lap, when one jealous preppy decided to speak.

"Bitch, probably on drugs to build up her speed." A brunette said. Bulma turned, running backwards without losing momentem and flashed a rude hand gesture at the group before turning back and speeding away. After a few minutes she was about to finish her sixth lap when her phone rang. The ringtone belonged to Donia.

She stopped and answered."Hey Donia," She said cheerfully, catching the rest of her peers attention. The teacher went to her quickly to get the phone but stopped when Bulma mouthed 'Donia'. Mrs. Levoski stood next to Bulma and listen in.

"Bulma," Donia croaked. Bulma frowned. Her breathing unregular, hard. She crying from the other end and moaning in pain. Bulma immediately became worried.

"Donia, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked quickly sending a look to the teacher.

"Oh Bulma," Donia cried out."You need to come help me. I need you right now!"

"Tell me what's wrong." Bulma said, fearfully.

"I-I," Donia paused then shrieked." Bulma come by my house. I live six blocks away from your house on Marshall Street. My address id 184 Marshall St. Please, hurry I," She stopped to scream. Bulma heard her father by her shouting and heard glass break then the phone went dead. Bulma dropped the phone, color draining from her face, making her deadly pale.

"Bulma!" Mrs. Levoski shouted, shaking her shoulders," Bulma, please tell me what happened?"

Bulma screamed and grabbed her phone, calling the police. And told the teacher,"We need to save Donia, she's in trouble!"

Bulma sprinted towards the school. Mrs. Levoski behind her and the students coming to probably see what happened. The door was unlocked so she shoved it open and ran to the hallways shouting for Mr. Jenkson. He came out in a rush and Bulma shouted," We need to help Donia!" The students and teachers from the other classroom came out and follow to see what the situation is. Bulma was at her locker and it would open because someone jeaslous had stuck gum on the lock and it was stuck so not having any patience. She did a rounding kick and the whole locker door fell down with a bang, making everyone gasp in shock. Not caring who was seeiing her, she grabbed her handgun and helmet. The gang was shocked. They never never seen her do anything like that. Bulma yelled,"C'mon" then shot towards the door.

While running, she slipped on her helmet and put her handgun in her shorts and jumped the back of her motorcycle, slidding towards the seat. She started her motorcycle and sped out of the parking lot with multiple cars behing her. The police suddenly turned in the street ans was driving on either side of Bulma. She took out a purple card which meant a call for abuse. It was about four minutes later when she stopped along in front of Donia's house. She told the police to turn on the sirens to alert each other but when they were three blocks away from the house to keep silent. Bulma took off her helmet, throwing it to the ground and jumped off the bike, police following silently when some stayed back to keep the crowd back. The front door was ajar so she nudged it open with her foot. The living room was in shambles, glass and blood littering the floor. She nearly gagged. She signaled the cops forward, taking her handgun out, holding it tightly in her hand. They heard screaming from the kitchen and they all separated to block the escape points and the ones outside. Bulma peeked in the kitchen to see Donia on the ground in a tight ball, her father kicking and punching her in every point. Her clothes were destroyed, hanging off her. She was bleeding a lot, judging by the amount of blood on the floor.

She ran silently behind the man, and held the gun right on his cranium. The man paused and stiffened.

"I would back away slowly from Donia, you fucking bastard, if you know what's good for you." Bulma snarled in his ear. The man, Donia's father inched back. From the smell in the kitchen, you can tell he was drinking. The cops came over and handcuffed him, searching his body for anymore weapons before calling the ambulance. Bulma ran to Donia as soon as her father left the room with two cops holding him and with the help of the others, try to stop the bleeding.

"Bulma," Donia whispered.

"It's okay, D," She shushed her."Your gonna be okay baby girl just hold on."

Ourside the house, everyone saw a man in handcuffs come out struggling, shouting, trying to beat up the policemen. They forcibly pushed him the back of the car before speeding away.

"What do you think happened?' ChiChi asked.

"I don't know," They replied in unison. 18 was about to say something when Bulma came rushing out. Her hands and body covered in blood. Everyone gasped and shouted her named but she ignored them.

"Mr. Ganza, when will the ambulance get here?" She asked shuffling from one foot to the other.

"In about 1 minute," The cop answered. Bulma growled and went to run back into the house when a pail hand grabbed her hand. She looked into 17 eyes and stopped.

"Yes?' She asked impatiently. She wanted to get back to Donia. And she was pissed. So so pissed.

"Can I help?" He asked. She was about to answer when his gang asked to come too.

She huffed indiferently and nodded quickly," Yes yes, I don't care!"

They all ran inside the house, following Bulma into the kitchen and stopped to look at the dreadful scene around the house but all sucked in a breath when they found Bulma in the kitchen with the cops trying to keep Donia awake and stop the bleeding.

"Oh my god," ChiChi gasped.

"Damn," Yamcha and Krillen said.

Bulma perform CPR three times to keep Donia's heart beating and steady. The ambulance finally came and Bulma was praying. Praying that her friend survives.

_**A/N: How was that? I'm going to start the next chapter today when I come back from going out with my dad. Hope you like it. Review!:D**_


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Woow gonna have to do a lot of hand exercises for typing this much lol. Enjoy._

_Still not gonna repeat the disclaimer._

_"In about 1 minute," The cop answered. Bulma growled and went to run back into the house when a pail hand grabbed her hand. She looked into 17 eyes and stopped._

_"Yes?' She asked impatiently. She wanted to get back to Donia. And she was pissed. So so pissed._

_"Can I help?" He asked. She was about to answer when his gang asked to come too._

_She huffed indiferently and nodded quickly," Yes yes, I don't care!"_

_They all ran inside the house, following Bulma into the kitchen and stopped to look at the dreadful scene around the house but all sucked in a breath when they found Bulma in the kitchen with the cops trying to keep Donia awake and stop the bleeding._

_"Oh my god," ChiChi gasped._

_"Damn," Yamcha and Krillen said._

_Bulma perform CPR three times to keep Donia's heart beating and steady. The ambulance finally came and Bulma was praying. Praying that her friend survives._

Bulma watched as the ambulance drove away with her little friend. She may have been here for a week or so but Donia grew on her quickly. Revenge. The word pass through her mind. Revenge. She shook off the thought but it kept coming back as the scene played in front of her like a record. Donia's own father abuse her. Revenge. Every punch. Every kick. Every slap. It was all too much. Revenge. A red haze filled her vision. Slinking through her veins like fire. Revenge. She wanted revenge for her friend and she will fucking get it. The red haze disappear when a hand waved in front of her face. She turned only to be crushed in hugs. Bulma didn't return it. She didn't like these people right now. And there was one thing that she couldn't stand was a fucking pity party. She waited until they let go and when they did she called Vejitta. After the phone call, she talked to the teachers and policemen as they assesed the problem that just occurred.

Bulma had the police escort the students back to school. She promised them that her and the teachers would go down to the police station for questioning and statements. Every student went to their last classes and got their things to go home. Bulma didn't change. She just grabbed all her things and stuff from her locker and put it in a empty capsule. The gang came by her _again!_

She just looked at them. At the sadness and pity in their eyes. She hated it but didn't voice it. She had enough on her plate and she didn't need fucking oblivious teenagers asking her shit. She motion her head towards the door in a silent command and left. Vejiita was there standing by her motorcycle. His tail was lashing in anger. It was one those two hate was abuse against something younger and smaller than them, espically if it's against your own offspring. He climbed on and started it up again. She jumped on after holding on to his waist. His tail coiled around her own tightly. Silently they all went to the local hospital, but of course there was a problem when they arrived. The fucking paparazzi.

"Chris Mane!" One shouted

"Bulma Briefs," Another yelled.

"Are you two in a relationship?"

"What happened to this girl that they called the ambulance for?

"Do you-," They all stopped shouting once they saw Vejiita and Bulma's glared. It was cold and hard. Filled with uncontrollable rage and hate. The cameras stopped flashing and they backed away in fright. The others were covering their eyes. Vegeta hissed at them, rubbing his sensitive eyes and ears along with Radditz and Turles.

After thoroughly macking their silent point, the two lovers marched into the hospital without looking back. There was a red haired nurse seated behind the desk typing away until she spotted Vejiita. The nurse pushed up her breasts in his face and batted her eyes, trying to be sexy. Bulma had no patience at all.

"There was a girl that checked in half an hour ago named Donia, which room is she in?" She asked.

The nurse just ignored her.

"Excuse me?" Bulma snapped, her eyes narrowed into slits and burned in anger. The nurse ignored her again. Bulma's glare was permanently on her face as she grabbed the nurse by her collar and lifted her up in the air, bringing the now frightened nurse to her level.

"If ya don't find the fuckin' room in ten seconds like I asked so I can get to ma friend, I will make sure to skin ya alive, ya got that hussy!" Bulma threatened, her accent becoming more and more pronounced in her rising tone.

The nurse went to work fast to not anger the bluenette more. Getting the room number, she stomped up the stairs. Not the elevator because of it's slowness which would further agitate her. Vejiita was stuck with the bumbling idiots since he said that it would get them to the fourth floor faster. His girl didn't agree and now he knew why because they started asking questions about her and him and he was getting tired of it.

"So how did you meet Bulma?," Krillen asked. No answer.

"Uh, was she always like that?" Yamcha asked him too. Still no answer.

"Are you going to make more albums this year?" 18 asked. Silence.

"Do you love your career?'' ChiChi asked. More Silence.

"How come you look a lot like Vegeta?" Goku asked. Vejiita just kept quiet. He wasn't going to open up to some nosy bastards that didn't know how to mind their own goddamn business. One more floor to go. He just glared ahead, arms crossed tightly around his chest, tail swinging side to side in annoyance. The next floor was about to come when someone else asked a question. It was his little brother.

"How come you have a tail? Is it even real?" Then out of nowhere someone yanked it, probably to get a better look at it. Vejiita gritted his teeth and dropped to his knees. It was silent even when the elevator stopped and opened the doors. Bulma was pacing back and forth in front of Donia's door, waiting for Jiita' to come. The elevator door opened and she gasped, rushing towards it to help her man. Vejiita growled at Goku. The hair on his neck sticking up and his fangs growing sharper. The muscles in his arms and legs tensed to spring until a small hand ran through his mane and yanked his tail back from the offending hand softly, petting it until he calmed down. He stood to his full height, wrapping his tail around his waist tightly before hissing at the group, turning sharply to follow Bulma.

"Yep," Goku squeaked."It's real alright." Radditz and Turles shook their heads at the gang's stupidity and walked ahead of them.

Bulma started pacing again. After a few minutes, the doctor came and Bulma pounced.

"Is Donia okay, sir?" she asked, her eyes glistening.

He smiled slightly."Yes she should be fine." Bulma sighed in relief."Her injuries were bad. She had three broken ribs, fractured ankle, a broken wrist, a punctured lung and lots of bruises. We fixed her up good and gave her blood tranfusions for the lost blood count and gave her pain meds so she's about to sleep in a couple of minutes. You did a great job getting to her before things got worse Miss Briefs. I'm proud of you." He walked away. Bulma stared after him then looked at the door.

She took a deep breathe and twisted the knob walking in slowly. She didn't pay attention to the rest that came after her. Her attention was on the small chubby girl, wrapped in bandages, bruises littering her face. She was breathing regularly now.

Bulma rushed to her silently and touched her cheek. Donia's eyes futtered open.

"Bulma?"

"Hey, baby girl," Bulma said softly, stroking her cheek."How ya doin',"

"Okay now," Donia sniffed."I just wish I told someone before something bad happened but I couldn't because he would've done something worse and –" She started crying hard. Bulma held her close, the blood on her body had dried and was sticky but she didn't care.

She was grateful to save Donia's life. Bulma started to mutter words of her favourite song when she broke up with Yamcha. They strained to listen to the word and eventually they caught it.

I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
>I'm not the type to get upset and cry<br>'cause I never leave my heart open  
>Never hurts me to say goodbye<br>Relationships don't get deep to me  
>Never got the whole in love thing<br>And someone can say they love me truly  
>But at the time it didn't mean a thing<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>My mind is gone, I'm spinning round<br>And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
>I'm losing grip, what's happening<br>I stray from love, this is how I feel  
>This time was different<br>Felt like, I was just a victim  
>And it cut me like a knife<br>When you walked out of my life  
>Now I'm, in this condition<br>And I've, got all the symptoms  
>Of a girl with a broken heart<br>But no matter what you'll never see me cry

Did it happen when we first kissed?  
>'cause it's hurting me to let it go<br>Maybe 'cause we spent so much time  
>And I know that it's no more<br>I should've never let you hold me baby  
>Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart<br>I didn't give to you on purpose  
>Can't figure out how you stole my heart<p>

_[Chorus]_

How did I get here with you, I'll never know?  
>I never meant to let it get so, personal<br>And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you  
>I'm broken heart and I can't let you know<br>And I won't let it show  
>You won't see me cry<p>

_[x2]_  
>This time was different<br>Felt like, I was just a victim  
>And it cut me like a knife<br>When you walked out of my life  
>Now I'm, in this condition<br>And I've, got all the symptoms  
>Of a girl with a broken heart<br>But no matter what you'll never see me cry

All my life...(Cry by Rihanna)

Donia was asleep in her arms so she let her down gently on the pillow and tucked her in kissing her bandaged forehead. She turned to her little monkey, hehe.

"Thank you, Vejiita. For coming with me," She said sadly. He wrapped her in his strong arms, pulling her against his warm chest. She felt his lips kissed the top of her head.

"It's the least I can do, Bulma," He sighed and captured her lips in a deep kiss then broke it."I'll se you at home alright."

"Okay." He kissed her one more time and left the room, not before glaring at the nosy ass group. The group sighed once he left. They turned to see Bulma back where Donia is, stroking her long hair, telling how she would help her get better and stronger. Then she looked at them. Her eyes void of emotion before shaking her head. Someone had to speak up.

"Uhh, Bulma, your still covered in blood," ChiChi pointed out.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders what seemed like the hundredth time of the day. Then Yamcha had to say something that made him on Bulma's enemy list. The first one.

"B, why aren't you talking to us still. You only talk to teachers at will and students who come to you," he sighed."And this girl," he pointed to Donia."What's so special about her? Why are you only hanging out with her when you get to. Everyone hates her, so why can't you?"

ChiChi, Radditz, Turles, Krillen, 18, and 17 all smacked their foreheads. Bulma lookd up at him straight in the eyes. They darkened to the point were it was almost onyx.

"The reason I hang out with her is because she's alone in the world. You didn't pay enough attention to her to see that she's an awesome girl but nooo," Bulma's voice went higher."Ya'll wanted to be popular! To be in the In Crowd. Ya never give people who you think are below ya a chance. At least they have potential! Have ya ever been abuse by your parents, who drank all the time and still get bullied at school because of their status and looks!" They all stayed quiet, even Vegeta even though he wanted to make a comment. But 17, Radditz, and Turles all moved about four feet away from the group since they were already on Bulma's good side."I have NEVER met so much self-centered people in my life! I," Bulma paused."You know what, I'm not gonna say anything. I'm done finished. At least some people had the gall to grow some balls and see what's right," She pointed to the secluded three."Just leave me alone. I don't have time to listen to ya'll right now," Bulma sighed softly and ran a hand through her bloody hair."Just go home."

They all left. Vegeta, who was quiet, thought about when Radditz and Turles, went to Bulma when she came back after her first day. Then today when 17 confronted her too. So he felt that he should confront her so he can get on her good side. Maybe just to get her to stop shrieking in his ear when they all came to her. No he would go alone.

Bulma kissed Donia one more time before leaving with the other three. She told them she'd talk to them later after she got back home from the police station. Just then, the thoughts from earlier came back. Revenge. She and the teachers told the police about the bullying, Bulma's phone calls to Donia from the first day to wearing makeup on different spot of her face and how she wore longer stuff. How Bulma stopped the cheerleaders from pushing Donia down a long flight of stairs and today's distress call. After giving enough info, they were all sent home. Bulma telling the teachers that she promised to pay for the damage and they all said their goodbyes.

Bulma was up in her house and in her room, calling the trio. They came over and talked. Vejiita joined them after his training and shower. And the big secret came out for both Radditz and Turles that they were not human. They took it quite well because they were stonger, faster and had more hrighten senses than others. After a couple more hours, they left with a goodnight and Bulma and Vejiita went to bed snuggling each other and was getting prepared for tomorrows stress and Bulma's revenge.

_**A/N: How was that one? Sorry it was short, I wanted to take a break from writing until tomorrow. Review for me please! Love ya33^-^**_


End file.
